bushido_online_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Other players
This article is about players who do not belong in a clan, or with unknown affiliates. The Outlaws The outlaws first appear in book 2 and are not a clan but rather group of four players who roam the Wilderness. The outlaws are apparently tipped off about the blood-locked box Seiki is carrying, and ambushes him in order to take the box. As they are attacked by the Rogami Clan, apparently also after the box, they form a temporary partnership, which is the beginning of a slightly uneasy friendship. Renshiro (ronin) Renshiro is the leader of the outlaws. Other than Seiki, he is the only known ronin. He is the ex-captain of the Jirokuryu Clan (Crimson Pine Mansion), a young clan who was wiped out because they challenged Kano Castle. Renshiro seems to possess some real-life MMA skills. The other outlaws are: * Itsuki (ninja) - a good-natured girl in dressed in purple. Calls Renshiro "Ren-san" and Satoru "Sat-chan". * Satoru (ryoushi) - a ryoushi with a somewhat serious predicament. * Miya (houshi) - a girl in pale green. Calm and collected, she has the highest level in the group. Hatsuo (ryoushi) ' Hatsuo is described as a large man with short hair and a rugged bearded face. Seiki first meet Hatsuo at Ichikeya Inn, where the man sat down opposite him in a somewhat threatening manner. Hatsuo later appears beside Mimura on the second floor of the inn. Mimura says that Hatsu works for him. After the fight with Taka, Seiki sits down to have a drink with Hatsuo. Later, Seiki encounter him again during some trouble with Gin and Chika, the robbers. The robbers claim that Hatsuo is one of their founding members. Afterwards, in Taira Mansion, Hatsuo is the one who brings Seiki his reward for dueling with Hiro. Seiki finds this extremely confusing. In book two, as he and Akari are escaping the shooters, Seiki runs in to the ryoushi near Nanamura village out the East Gate, and Hatsuo tries to force Seiki to group invite him, in hope of also entering the White Crane Hall. The White Crane Order arrives and Hatsuo flees. Seiki realizes that it has all been an elaborate plan, and Hatsuo is indeed an actor for hire. Others call these actors ''the Anonymous Players. Seiki suspects it is also Hatsuo who fired the arrow that killed Akari in the Wilderness. After which, Hatsuo has not logged in yet. '''Amaya (obake) An obake girl who invited Seiki and Yamura into her private property, as they are fleeing patrols in the city, in exchange for five gold. Amaya showed them that, with the right enchantments, an obake can be a benevolent one as well, as she demonstrated with her health-giving Life Swap. Gen and Chika Two thieves who tries to rob Seiki and Yamura after they slain the Akamanto, a rare monster. They are later joined by Hatsuo'','' much to Seiki's confusion. They are impressed with Yamura's quick looting skills, and tries to recruit him (with no success). Kichirou A man Seiki encounters in the labyrinth underneath the city after he got his snowstepper horse. At the time, Kichirou is in the middle of leveling his pick-pocketing skills. He calls himself a horse enthusiast. Kichirou offers to create a distraction so Seiki can get past the Rogami without any trouble. He is most likely a kitsune, though this is not yet made explicit. Koharu (obake) Mairin’s obake friend who joins her and Seiki in the Dairi Residence Mission. Seiki and Ippei meets her at the Shogun’s palace. Ippei convinces the both of them to do the quest, but won’t join as he already did it. They facing numerous ghosts from Japanese folklore. Despite being a spirit herself, she is scared of ghosts, and is teased by Mairin for this. Koharu is very fashion-oriented, and wears beautiful clothes with zero defense, causing her to die many times. Akari (houshi) Akari is a level 9 houshi who is largely responsible for the conflict between the White Crane Order and Fuoka Army. It is assumed that she and Teruo work together with Hatsuo. In a vegetable shop in West City, Seiki found a level 9 houshi being berated by a higher level ninja, Teruo. Akari seems to be truly shaken, so Seiki rescued her, only to be pursued by Patrols since a brawl broke out. Akari asks Seiki to group invite, and leads him through the labyrinth underneath the city. They emerged outside the Eest Gate, and were chased by shooters until they reached Nanamura. Hatsuo appeared, and later, members of the White Crane Order. Still in a group together, she can also enter the White Crane Hall when they invited Seiki. Seiki thinks that he has been tricked into letting Akari invate White Crane Hall. Akari later reveals that she has been hired as part of the clans's recruitment test for Seiki. It turns out that she has double-crossed the White Crane Hall as well, by inviting Teruo into the territory, which leads to the beginning of a war between the clans. After incidents with the Rogami Clan, Seiki is surprised to see Akari waiting for him by the fire with his friends in the Wilderness. When he confronted her, she denies everything, claiming he has mistaken her for someone else. She steesl from Ippei, and said she also stole from the White Crane Order earlier. It turns out that Akari was blackmailing the White Crane Order for five thousand gold, when they refused she drank poison. Hiro and Susumu have been chasing her from spirit shrine to spirit shrine, caught up and are surprised to see Seiki. Akari is then killed by a mysterious shooter (Seiki assumes it might be Hatsuo), and when Seiki loots her, he gets the key which belongs to the Fuoka Army. As Akari claims she stole it from the White Crane Order, the Fuoka Army finds out and is furious. After the incident, the character Akari is deleted. Teruo (ninja) A level 13 ninja who is also an actor for hire. First he can be seen berating Akari in the vegetable shop. Afterwards, with the help of Akari, he manages to in to White Crane Hall and locate the Ancient Scroll of Aoyama. Teruo has level 30 Pottery skills, which allows him to learn the scroll, making it disappear. He places a monster-summoning scroll in its place. After he is captured, he confessed that there are people who pay better than the White Crane Hall, and is killed by Ozuru. He then vanished, and the account is wiped clean.